


Крэк-лист

by WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 (Star_Wars_Sequels)



Series: WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 - визуал G-PG13 [23]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Explicit Language, Humor, Multi, Video, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Видео, Юмор, крэк, нецензурная лексика
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_Sequels/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%20Sequels%202021
Summary: Что объединяет Светлану Лободу и СИД-истребтель? А даму с кандибобером и главу Сопротивления? Конечно же безумие крэк-роликов (а также больное авторское воображение).
Series: WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 - визуал G-PG13 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147022
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Визуал WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021





	Крэк-лист

**Author's Note:**

> Размер и длительность: 04:41, 314 МБ  
> Исходники: «Звездные войны», эпизоды VII – IX; мультсериал «Финес и Ферб», мультфильмы «Мегамозг», «Рапунцель»; Ленинград – «Экспонат»; Александр Пушной – «Южное Бутово»; Тяни-Толкай – «Девочка-маньячка»; Светлана Лобода – «Постой, мущина»; видео с Ютуба


End file.
